Xia Bell-Bradley
Biography & Background My mother was not unpleasant, she had times when she made me enjoy being around her. She made me forget how horrible she was to me. After the separation and subsequent divorce from my father she took the anger she was holding in out on me. Instead of talking to someone about what she was going through and how she felt or taking responsibility for what she did wrong she blamed me for my father walking out on her. She was bitter that her marriage failed, angry that her husband left, and jealousy the he did not have their child to care for. She used to beat me for no reason. When she would get frustrated I got a fist to the head or a smack in the face. It might not be accurate but I think I was about five when I knew I had magic. Both of my parents do, they both went to different magical schools. They met their. My mother always said taking someone from that world (the wizarding world) and including them in hers was the biggest mistake she ever made. I assume I would be the second mistake of many. My mother was not at all thrilled with a display in the middle of a department store. I made a rainbow appear out of complete and utter boredom. I thought I might die at that moment and there it was over my head bright as a light bulb. I saw it in the mirror and it followed me. When my mother saw it she snapped at me. It broke into little glittery shimmers and faded away. I was never able to do it again, I bet she was happy. She told me I was forbidden from using magic. She made the choice not to use it and now I was forced not to as. She told me it was rule in her house and in the wizarding world. She said I was part of it now and so I had to abide. Once I became to curious for her liking she got me a tutor albeit not a good one. I learned that my mother was right about magic. I was not allowed to use it until I was of age. She lied. I knew she had. I hated being tutored, my mother hated it more. That was the only reason I kept taking lessons. If I had known she was counting down the days until she could get rid of me I would have done a lot more to deserve it. The same day I got a letter from my father and the bracelet he gave me, after the night we had a bad fight that involved the Ministry she took me on a trip to England. She knew everything about where were going and I knew nothing. She took me to a lot of old places she used to go with father when they were younger. She took me into and older crowded part of town, it was magical and I knew it right away because everything suddenly changed. We walked through one pub and we were in another world. She led me down a dark alleyway then she disappeared. I waited there for her until someone told me to leave. I stayed close by waiting for her to come back. I was there for hours before I went back and sat in the pub. Once it was closing time and I was still there I got kicked out. Someone called the authorities. Instead of going home I went to an orphanage. Personality & Nature Making decisions has always been hard for me. I second guess myself a lot. Even when I know I am right I sometimes start to think there is a chance I could be wrong. Then I decide I must be wrong and I usually change my mind. It works out fine for nothing situations like trying new food or drawing even something stupid reading a book. When I have to decide something big. Should I have followed my mother into the alley or not. Those kind of decisions usually end terribly. I have a hard time feeling bad for other people. It is even worse if they are complaining about something that that makes no sense. I've got too many problems to care about someone else whining about a scrape on their knee or their or how bored they are. Those are the kinds of things that keep me from talking much. If I say nothing it might keep other people from saying something to me. There is no filter in me. I hold back nothing. If someone needs to hear something and no else seems to have the nerve or the courage to tell them I am going to say it. I probably already said it. I am impatient like that. Keeping something from someone to spare their feelings is doing them a lot worse than being honest. I should know. Appearance & Looks My hair is mostly blonde, with some bits and pieces that are darker or lighter. It's straight, with some wave too it. Not much though. My eyes are blue and my skin is pretty pale. The only the thing that made me look anything like my mother was our skin, and the wave in my hair. When she was still with me I could tell that I have never looked like my mother, I think I looked more like my father. Complete strangers sometimes said to her that she wasn't my mother. I think she took it as a compliment. Possessions Mati Evil Eye Bracelet. The letter from my father. Relationships My father is a Half-blood man by the name of Jean-Pierre Bell, a Beauxbatons graduate. My mother is a Muggle-born woman by the name of Morgane Bell-Bradley, a Hogwarts graduate and former Slytherin. Trivia & Tidbits *I am a Virgo; I was born September 2nd, 2028 *I am English/French on my father's side and French/Irish on my mother's side. *I am somniphobic. I have a fear of sleep. *I can throw my voice, and imitate sounds. *I love when people trip and almost fall. *I hate that talking really is necessary. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Orphan Category:Name begins with "X" Category:Half-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:September Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Born in Greece Category:French Category:Irish Category:English Category:Speaks French Category:Karmagician